Color management for electronic displays and other output devices typically use “profile” information which describes the color characteristics of the display. One example is the “ICC” profile standardized by the International Color Commission. A color profile is typically a file that is used by a graphics application to render color accurately on a color output device such as a monitor. A default color profile is often used which is based on default display settings (e.g., brightness and contrast). A problem exists, however, in which a user adjusts one or more of the settings on the display. Changes to such settings may significantly impact the performance of the display because the profile information may have been based on different settings (e.g., default settings).